1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and a device for register-correct positioning of printing form sleeves on printing cylinders of rotary printing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method is known from DE 41 40 768 A1 of producing, with the help of form-fitting or optical register devices such as register pins of the printing form cylinder which grip into recesses of the printing form sleeve in a register-correct manner or markings on the printing form sleeve and printing form cylinder which are to be brought into agreement, correct register positioning of the printing form sleeve releasably making possible shifting relative to the printing cylinder through a pressure gas pad.
Such a register-correct alignment of multiple printing form sleeves during their respective placement onto the printing cylinder s relatively complicated and requires the use of meticulous care by operating personnel.